The magical Escort Service
by Noblesse Oblige 3
Summary: Ein höchst unzufriedener Lucius Malfoy! Keiner ist da, der seine sehr männlichen Bedürfnisse befriedigt. Somit bleibt dem attraktiven Blonden nur noch eine Option.....


_**Disclaimer:**_

Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling. Wir verdienen kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

**The magical Escort Service**

Die fünfte Eule traf ein und ließ einen kleinen Brief in seinen Schoß fallen, bevor sie sich laut kreischend wieder in die Lüfte schwang und aus dem Fenster flog. Das kleine Wesen wusste, hier gab es keine Belohnung.

Lucius hieb frustriert mit der Faust auf den schweren Eichentisch. Die fünfte Absage in Folge. Was dachten sich die Hexen eigentlich heutzutage? Sie sollten dankbar sein, wenn er sich mit einer von ihnen beschäftigte. Für einen Moment erwog er die Möglichkeit, zwei Stockwerke höher zu gehen und seine Rechte als Ehegatte einzufordern, doch er hatte keine Lust, seine zweifelsohne schöne Frau in ihrem unattraktiven Leinennachthemd zu sehen. Warum sie derartige Nachtkleider trug, war ihm ein Rätsel. Doch schon lange vorher hatte er aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken und sich stattdessen einen kleinen Kreis aufgebaut, der wohl am ehesten mit dem Namen „Harem" zu bezeichnen war.

Als er heute vom Garten in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen wollte, hatte er unfreiwillig eine kleine Sequenz zwischen Draco und dessen Freundin miterlebt. Die beiden hatten sich allein gewähnt und eine Nummer zwischen zwei alten Vasen geschoben. An und für sich konnte Lucius es verstehen, wenn sein Sohn den ureigenen Malfoytrieb auslebte, doch heute ärgerte es ihn. Dieser Anblick hatte ihn erregt, ja geradezu geil gemacht, und ausgerechnet heute hatte keine seiner Gespielinnen Zeit. Das Leben war manchmal furchtbar ungerecht.

Frustriert sah er auf die Wölbung zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Er hasste es, sich selbst zu befriedigen, das war nicht angemessen für einen Aristokraten, wie ihn. Doch offensichtlich sollte ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten. „Magical – exclusiv escort – Wir erfüllen alle Ihre Wünsche. Wann, wo und wie Sie wollen – solange Sie es sich leisten können." Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen. War er wirklich schon so tief gesunken, ernsthaft die Dienste einer Hure in Erwägung zu ziehen? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, vorher würde er sich doch dem Nachthemd seiner Gattin stellen …

Andererseits … Der Escortservice klang annehmbar. Und warum sollte er seinen Blick nicht einmal für neue Dinge öffnen? Ob er nun eine käufliche Frau fickte oder seinen Geliebten ein teures Geschenk machte, einen großartigen Unterschied gab es da nicht.

Er legte seine Hand auf die Ausbuchtung und begann diese diskret zu massieren, während er mit der anderen den Tagespropheten näher zog und die Anzeige genauestens untersuchte. Sollte er den Dienst einer Hure wirklich in Anspruch nehmen, dann musste sie diskret sein. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Fünf Minuten später trat er zum Kamin, nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis der gepflegte Kopf einer drallen Blondine erschien.

"Sie wünschen unseren Exlusive-Service in Anspruch zu nehmen?", sprach sie geziert und gleichzeitig erschien eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder und ein Pergament, um seine eventuellen Wünsche entgegen zu nehmen.

"Ja, das tue ich", knurrte Lucius gereizt und setzte sich so, dass die Beule in seiner Hose vom Kamin aus nicht zu sehen war. Man musste ja nicht unbedingt zeigen, wie dringend er diesen Service brauchte.

"Haben Sie irgendwelche Wünsche, was die entsprechende Frau angeht? Oder möchten sie lieber mit einem Mann..."

„Kein Mann. Ich bin Lucius Malfoy, ich bin nicht schwul", fuhr Lucius auf

"Entschuldigung. Ich wollte bloß sämtliche unserer Angebote erwähnt haben." Die Stimme der Frau blieb gleich freundlich. Sie kannte sich aus mit sexuell frustrierten Ehemännern und alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür, dass dieser sehr attraktive Mann vor ihr, äußerst frustriert war.

"Schicken Sie mir eine Frau, blond, soll sie sein, schlank, aber nicht dünn, weibliche Rundungen soll sie schon haben", sinnierte Lucius und überlegte, was die Frau seiner Träume oder eher Wünsche noch für Attribute haben sollte. "Nicht zu jung, aber auch nicht zu alt, so um die 25 wäre ganz angenehm. Erfahrung in zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten soll sie auch haben."

"Mr. Malfoy, selbstverständlich haben wir das was Sie suchen, aber ich muss ihnen auch sagen, dass wir kein Bordell sind. Wir sind ein anständiger Escort-Service. Normalerweise schicken wir unsere Angestellten, damit sie unseren Klienten Gesellschaft leisten. Sie können mit der Dame Ihrer Wahl ausgehen, ins Theater, zum Quiddich. Selbstverständlich bleibt es letztendlich unseren Angestellten überlassen, wie weit sie gehen wollen. Aber wenn Sie es nur auf den Sex abgesehen haben, dann gehen sie wohl besser in ein Hurenhaus."

Für einen Moment zog Lucius das Beenden dieses Gesprächs in Erwägung, doch seine pochende Erektion erinnerte ihn daran, dass er dringend eine Frau brauchte. Schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Nun gut, dann suche ich eine Frau, die zufällig Geld braucht und das mit Vorlesen verdienen möchte. Oder können Ihre Damen nicht lesen?" Die typische Malfoy-Arroganz trat wieder zum Vorschein. „Ferner bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie Ihr … Unternehmen gern in den höchsten Kreisen weiter empfohlen bekommen möchten …?"

"Selbstverständlich können alle unsere Mitarbeiter lesen", kam es vorwurfsvoll aus Richtung Kamin.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie Ihre Entscheidung, sich an uns zu wenden, nicht bereuen werden. Ich werde sofort eine unserer besten Mitarbeiterinnen informieren und sie wird in der nächsten Stunde bei Ihnen sein, wenn es Ihnen recht ist." Selbstverständlich wollte man unter allen Umständen weiter empfohlen werden. Obwohl die Absichten des Hausherrn ziemlich klar waren, war es wohl besser in diesem Falle, bei diesem ganz speziellen Mann, ein Auge zuzudrücken. Schließlich galt Mr. Malfoy als sehr einflussreich.

"Gut. Eine Stunde, nicht länger", entgegnete Malfoy und wandte dem Kopf im Kamin den Rücken zu. Für ihn war die Angelegenheit erledigt. "Die Zahlungsmodalitäten müssten wir noch...", kam es fast schüchtern aus dem Hintergrund.

Ohne sich umzusehen und ziemlich genervt, reagierte Lucius. "Buchen sie von meinem Konto bei Gringotts ab, was immer sie für nötig erachten." Sah er aus, als müsste man sich bei ihm Sorgen machen, dass er die Zeche prellen würde?

Der Kopf im Kamin verschwand.

Wo konnte man eine Hure am besten empfangen? Im Arbeitszimmer? Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das war keine gute Idee, sie sollte die Beine breit machen und nicht beeindruckt sein. Im Salon? Wieder reagierte er ablehnend. Zu formal, außerdem war das Sofa unbequem. Grübelnd legte er die Stirn in Falten. Er wollte keine käufliche Frau in seinem eigenen Bett haben – schließlich wusste er nicht, wer kam. Das Beste würde sein, einen der Elfen anzuweisen, ein Gästezimmer in dem weitläufigen Westflügel vorzubereiten.

Sekunden später hatte er entsprechende Order erteilt und war auf den Weg in sein Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen und seinen Lieblingsanzug anzuziehen – schwarz natürlich und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd. Selbst wenn es nur eine Hure war, er war ein Mann, der Eindruck schindete. Die Hauselfen waren angewiesen worden, den besonderen Gast sofort zu ihm zu bringen. Und so machte er sich eine Dreiviertelstunde später zu dem entsprechenden Zimmer auf, um sich ein Glas Whiskey einzuschütten und die Hostess zu erwarten.

Noch einmal sah sie prüfend in den Spiegel. Das hautenge dunkelblaue Kleid, mit dem verboten hochgezogenen Schlitz saß perfekt und bildete einen interessanten Kontrast zu der Blässe ihrer Haut. Die langen blonden Haare, hatte sie zu einer komplizierten Frisur hoch gesteckt. Einzelne lange Locken waren jedoch lässig, wie zufällig aus der Frisur herausgenommen und legten sich wie weiche, fließende Wellen über ihre Schultern. Aufmerksam musterte sie ihr Gesicht. Ja, es gab keinerlei Makel darin. Alles stimmte, war symmetrisch. Die fein geschwungenen und ordentlich gezupften Augenbrauen, die blauen, wasserklaren Augen, die gerade Nase und der sinnlich geformte Mund, dessen Unterlippe ein bisschen breiter war, als die Oberlippe. Alles war perfekt, perfekt für diesen Abend, der für sie ein besonderer war.

Vor gut einer Stunde hatte sie den Auftrag bekommen nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren, um dort Lucius Malfoy zu treffen. Ihre Chefin ließ keinen Zweifel daran, welcher Art dieser Auftrag war. Sie hätte auch ablehnen können, aber sie brauchte das Geld und ein weiterer Grund war, dass sie auf das Malfoyoberhaupt neugierig war. Sie kannte ihn vom Sehen. Er sah gut aus, zu gut. Schöne Männer waren erfahrungsgemäß anspruchsvoll, arrogant und letztendlich undankbar. Er würde sie benutzen und verachten. Trotzdem wollte sie ihr Bestes geben, wie immer eigentlich. Sie seufzte, eigentlich hatte sie sich ihr Leben etwas anders vorgestellt. Aber die Umstände waren wie sie sind. Sie konnte es nicht ändern und sie beschloss das Beste daraus zu machen.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie bereits vor dem großen Portal von Malfoy Manor. Sie musste nicht einmal anklopfen. Ihr wurde bereits von innen geöffnet. Der malfoyische Hauself begrüßte sie sehr freundlich und führte sie über eine Reihe Treppen und Gänge in das Innere des Hauses. Vor einer großen, handgeschnitzen Eichentür blieb er stehen und bedeutete ihr einzutreten.

Sie holte tief Luft. Showtime! Ohne Umschweife öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

"Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius sah von seinem Glas auf und betrachtete die junge Frau - die gut zwanzig Jahre jünger war als er - mit einem prüfenden Kennerblick. Sie sah nicht so aus, wie er sich eine typische Hure vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich noch nie eine derartige Frau näher vorgestellt, hatte er bislang auch nicht auf so einen Dienst zurückgreifen müssen. Sie machte den Eindruck einer kultivierten und gebildeten Frau, mit Stil und Charme. In Anlehnung an seinen alten Schulfreund Severus Snape zog er eine Augenbrauhe hoch und blieb an ihrer wohlgeformten Oberweite hängen. Ja, er mochte Frauen, die etwas zu bieten hatten.

„Guten Abend", sagte er und lächelte ihr charmant zu. „Ich bin erfreut, dich kennenzulernen." Rasch stellte er das Glas ab und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr, um ihre Hand zu nehmen und ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken zu hauchen. „Du siehst ganz bezaubernd aus." Er konnte es nicht leugnen, er hatte eine Schwäche für schöne Frauen.

Ganz gegen ihren Willen legte sich ein leichter Rotton, auf ihr sonst sehr blasses und porzellanartiges Gesicht. Malfoy strahlte eine Präsenz aus, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte - oder sollte sie eher sagen: wollte? Ihre geschulten Augen glitten für einen Moment über die gesamte Erscheinung des blonden attraktiven Mannes. Ja, so hatte sie ihn in Erinnerung und trotzdem sie ihn schon vor vielen Jahren gesehen hatte, konnte ihm offensichtlich der Zahn der Zeit nichts anhaben. Er musste gut doppelt so alt sein wie sie und sah immer noch blendend aus. Auch schien sein Körper in Topform zu sein. Sie bemerkte das Muskelspiel seiner Oberschenkel, welche sich unter der eng geschnittenen Hose abzeichneten. Er hatte breite Schultern, die zum Festhalten geradezu geschaffen waren und ihre Finger kribbelten, so als wollten sie sich im nächsten Moment in diesem schimmernden, gepflegten blonden Haar versenken. Ja, der Abend versprach doch Einiges und sie haderte schon etwas weniger mit diesem so wichtigen Auftrag.

Lächelnd und die Hüften etwas schwingend trat sie auf diesen hoch attraktiven Mann zu und sah ihm in die funkelnden eisgrauen Augen. „Ich freue mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen, Sir." Das Kribbeln in ihren Händen wurde stärker, als sich Malfoy darüber beugte und ein leichter Hauch aus seinem Mund ihren Handrücken traf. Sie war erstaunt darüber, welch starken Eindruck er bei ihr hinterließ. Normalerweise reagierte sie nicht sofort auf einen Mann. Aber dieser Mann war ganz anders. Er konnte zweifellos auch eine wie sie betören.

Noch immer über ihre Hand gebeugt, sah er zu ihr auf und lächelte das unwiderstehliche Malfoylächeln. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er galant und missachtete seine wieder erweckte Erregung gänzlich - selbst bei einer Hure sollte die Etikette gewahrt werden. „Ich hätte gern einen Gin Tonic", erwiderte sie und fragte sich, ob es sehr unhöflich wäre, wenn sie sich einfach auf einen dieser bequemen Sessel setzen würde. Der Tag war lang gewesen und eine noch längere Nacht schien ihr bevor zustehen, die hochhackigen Pumps drückten sie gewaltig. Lucius nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Was immer du willst." Bewusst setzte er seine einschmeichelnde Stimme ein. Sein Ego war sowieso schon angekratzt, weil er auf eine Hure zurückgreifen musste. Vielleicht konnte er diesen Umstand vergessen?

Sekunden später erschien ein Glas in der Luft. Er nahm es und reichte es ihr, nur um sich dann wortlos in einen der Sessel zu setzen und auf seine Füße zu deuten. „Setz dich."

Eben noch hatte sie sich gefreut, dass er so freundlich und gar nicht - wie erwartet - arrogant mit ihr umgegangen war, doch jetzt hatte er diesen Eindruck wieder zerstört. Natürlich hatte er ihr mit diesem eindeutigen Befehl ihren Status wieder bewusst gemacht. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich unter anderen Umständen geseufzt, aber das ziemte sich hier bei ihrer zahlenden Kundschaft nicht. Gehorsam näherte sie sich seinem Sessel und ließ sich höchst elegant zu seinen Füßen nieder. Sie wusste welchen Anblick sie ihm mit dieser Sitzposition bot. Er konnte ihr ungehindert in den tiefen Ausschnitt starren und hatte einen ebenso guten Blick auf ihre Beine, die durch den Schlitz im Kleid nur zu gut zu sehen waren. Leicht lehnte sie sich gegen seine Beine und langsam und genüsslich trank sie von ihrem Gin Tonic. Sie war gut in ihrem Job.

Er ließ sein Glas Whiskey zu sich heran schweben und lehnte sich zurück, nicht ohne weiterhin diesen wunderbaren Ausschnitt zu betrachten. „Was kann es Schöneres geben, als eine Frau, die sich an mich lehnt und ein freier Blick auf ihre bezaubernden Brüste und die wohlgeformten Beine gewährt?", schnurrte er leise und trank einen Schluck. „Du bist wirklich außerordentlich schön … Ich weiß deine Jugend zu schätzen."

„Danke. Mr. Malfoy. Wenn ich bemerken darf, Sie sehen auch blendend aus - trotz Ihres Alters." Sie schluckte, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr dieser Satz über die Lippen gekommen war. Hoffentlich nahm er ihr nicht übel, dass sie von seinem Alter sprach, manche Männer reagierten geradezu allergisch auf die Erwähnung ihres Alters. Um ihn eventuell zu beschwichtigen, lehnte sie sich noch enger an seine Beine und gewährte ihm dadurch einen fast ungehinderten Blick auf ihre vollen Brüste. Mit ihrer freien Hand strich sie langsam an seinem Hosenbein entlang.

Seine Erregung machte sich wieder deutlich bemerkbar - dieses kleine Biest wusste, wie sie einen Mann um den Finger wickeln konnte. Er schluckte. Eigentlich sollte er sie wegen ihrer Flapsigkeit zurechtweisen, doch das weiche Fleisch, das sich an seine Beine schmiegte, ließ ihn seine Rüge vergessen und in seinen Gedanken formte sich das Bild, wie er sie aufs Bett warf und leidenschaftlich durchvögelte. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm, es mit einer Hure zu treiben, viele seiner Bekannten taten dies öfters, nur war er bislang stolz darauf gewesen, nicht auf derlei Dienste angewiesen zu sein.

Der Blonde beugte sich vor und nahm eine Haarsträhne von ihr zwischen die Finger. „Fast wie Silber", murmelte er und fuhr ihr mit dem Daumen über die Lippen. „Ein voller, roter Mund … Ja, du bist durchaus zufriedenstellend." Dann sah er ihr in die Augen. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Kleines?"

Schon wieder hatte er sie verbal beleidigt, indem er sie 'Kleines' nannte. Aber auch diese Kränkung schluckte sie anstandslos herunter. Er würde sie diesen Abend noch viele Male demütigen. Warum sich Gedanken machen? „Ich bin alt genug", antwortete sie fast schnippisch und ihre Hand wanderte an seinem Bein noch höher. Auch wenn dies hier ihr Job war, so fühlte sie, wie seine Finger in ihrem Haar, der Duft der ihn umhüllte und die Wärme und Festigkeit seines Körpers sie langsam feucht werden ließen. Sie hoffte darauf, dass sein Ruf, der ihm vorausgeeilt war, wirklich wahr war, denn dann käme sie in den Genuss einer wirklich erfüllenden Nacht, voller Sex und Erotik.

Lucius lachte leise und stellte sein Glas auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch ab. „So so … Eine kleine Wildkatze also?" Er nickte anerkennend, nichts war langweiliger, als eine leidenschaftslose Frau. Während er sie ansah, wanderte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und er griff zu, nur um sie zu sich hochzuziehen und sie auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. „Ich mag junge Frauen", raunte er. „Männer … in meinem Alter … lieben sie." Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr er ihr über den Bauch und fuhr mit seinen Fingern die Konturen ihrer Brüste nach. „Dass du … alt genug bist, habe ich schon längst bemerkt."

Sie seufzte schon fast. Was machte dieser Mann mit ihr? Sie fühlte wie etwas Hartes gegen ihren Hintern drückte und sie fing unbewusst an, sich an dieser Härte zu reiben. Außerdem kam sie seinen streichelnden Händen leicht entgegen. Sie wollte, dass er sie berührte, dass er ihre weichen Kugeln in die Hand nahm. Bei diesem Gedanken richteten sich ihre Knospen auf. Er musste sehen, in welche Erregung er sie allein mit diesen zarten Streicheleinheiten versetzte.

Vorsichtig stellte sie ihr Glas auf dem nahen Tisch ab. Sie wollte beide Hände frei haben. Sanft legte sie ihm ihre kleinen Hände in den Nacken und begann langsam Kreise auf seinen breiten Schultern zu ziehen. Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich hoffe, Sie lieben mich heute Nacht. Ich kann alles sein, was Sie wollen." Leicht streifte sie mit ihren Lippen sein Ohr und als sie in sein vor Leidenschaft gezeichnetes Gesicht sah, leckte sie sich über die Lippen.

Innerlich verdrehte der Blonde die Augen, warum wollten alle Frauen ständig irgendwelches Liebesgeschwafel hören? Gerade von einer Hure erwartete man doch, dass diese keinen Wert darauf legte, sondern folgsam ihren Job erledigte … Lucius merkte nicht, dass er sie in seinen Gedanken herab würdigte, weil es sein Stolz noch immer nicht verwunden hatte, hier eine Käufliche zu berühren.

Mit seinen Augen zog Lucius die Konturen ihrer vollen Lippen nach und verstärkte gleichzeitig den Druck auf ihrem Busen. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen aufrichteten und er vermutete, dass sich auch eine verräterische Nässe zwischen ihren Schenkeln breit machte – egal ob Hure oder nicht, letzten Endes war sie auch nur eine Frau. „Ich werde Dinge mit dir machen", raunte er und leckte ihr über die Lippen, „an die du dich für den Rest deines Lebens zurück erinnern wirst."

Sie spürte seine Zunge auf ihren Lippen und hörte, dass er mit ihr sprach, doch ihr Verstand hatte sich abgeschaltet. Kleine Stromstöße durchzuckten ihren Körper. Wenn er das mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Mund auslösen konnte, was würde sie erst fühlen, wenn er sie anderswo einsetzte. Sie seufzte nun doch leise und sie brach in diesem Moment eine der eisernen Grundregeln: Niemals einen Klienten auf den Mund zu küssen. Verlangend legte sie ihre weichen Lippen auf die Malfoys. Erregt begann sie an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen, bevor sie ihm ihre Zunge in den Mund schob. Aufreizend verschob sie sich auf Malfoys Schoß. Ihre Hand fuhr zwischen ihnen hinab zu der Härte, die nach wie vor gegen ihren Hintern drückte und sie begann, den Blonden durch den Stoff seiner Hose zu reiben.

Ein Knurren entrann seiner Kehle, die Hände der Hexe waren äußerst geschickt. Ja, so hatte er es sich vorgestellt. „Hol meinen Schwanz raus." Seine Stimme klang heiser und ein Stöhnen folgte seinem erregten Befehl. Beinah schon ungeduldig fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihre wohl geformten Schenkel, streichelte über ihr Knie und zog den Stoff ihres Kleides unnachgiebig höher und höher. Gleich würde er mit seinen Fingern ihre herrliche Nässe berühren können …

Fast wie von selbst glitten ihre schlanken Schenkel auseinander. Ungeniert präsentierte sie sich ihm. Sie wollte, dass er seine Finger in ihre nasse Möse gleiten ließ. Sie sehnte es geradezu herbei. Sein Knurren fuhr ihr durch sämtliche Körperteile, nur um schlussendlich in ihrem Schoß zu landen. Sie befürchtete, die Feuchtigkeit, die bereits aus ihr herauszulaufen begann, würde bereits auf dem schwarzen Stoff seiner Hose zu sehen sein. Geschickt knöpfte sie seine Hose auf und ließ ihre Hand über das glatte und doch so weiche Fleisch gleiten. Ihr Daumen senkte sich kurz in die Vertiefung an seiner Spitze und sie spürte, wie seine Hüfte unkontrolliert zuckte, um der Berührung ihrer Hand entgegen zukommen. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, sein heißes Fleisch in ihren Mund zu nehmen und ihn zu schmecken.

Das Kleid war störend. Überall war Stoff, der eigentlich nicht dahin gehörte. Lucius interessierte sich nicht dafür, sondern schob ungeduldig ihr Kleid über ihre Knie und verschwand mit seiner Hand darunter. Seine Finger verstärkten den Druck um ihren Busen, während er immer wieder sanft in die harte Knospe kniff. Seine Augen schienen noch dunkler geworden zu sein, als er sie ansah. „Du hast definitiv zu viel an." Es brauchte nur einen Handgriff, um das Dekolleté hinunterzuziehen und eine Brust herauszuheben. Lucius stöhnte auf. „Wunderbar." Rasch beugte er sich vor und begann, diese steife Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen.

Die eine Hand verkrampfte sich in seiner Schulter, als er begann an ihrer Brustwarze zu saugen. Dieses wahnsinnig erregende Gefühl seines heißen Mundes auf der mittlerweile erhitzen Haut, schickte ein immer währendes Prickeln zu ihrem Schoß. Langsam ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten und zog ihn mit sich. Für das was sie vor hatte, brauchte er seine zweite Hand. Beide kamen auf dem weichen Teppich zu liegen. Erregt schob sie sich ungeniert seinen Fingern entgegen, während sie kurz von seinem Schwanz abließ, um die zweite Brust aus ihrer Enge zu befreien. Sie erfasste Lucius freie Hand, die auf ihrer Hüfte lag und legte sie auf der bisher unbeachteten Brust ab. „Bitte ...", flehte sie ihn leise an und seufzte laut auf, als er ihren Wink verstand und die ebenfalls steil abstehende, dunkelrot gefärbte Brustwarze zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte. Sie kehrte mit ihrer Hand zu seinem Schwanz zurück und rieb ihn stärker. Sie wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern und es würde ihr nicht mehr reichen, nur von seinen Händen und seinem Mund berührt zu werden. Sie wollte seine nackte Haut spüren, sie wollte, dass er mit seinem harten Schwanz in ihr war.

Wieder knurrte Lucius vor Erregung auf und sah sie mit einem hungrigen Blick an. „Bitte … was?" Er liebte es, wenn die Frau ihm sagte, was sie wollte – ob er es tat, war etwas anderes, doch er hörte es gern. Die Hand, die seinen Phallus massierte, variierte ihren Druck, wanderte mal höher, mal so tief, dass sie über seine Hoden streichen konnte. Als die junge Hexe mit zwei Fingern seine Vorhaut zurück schob und mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Eichel strich, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei, Er packte sie an den Hüften und warf sie leidenschaftlich, aber nicht schmerzvoll auf den Rücken. Nur Sekunden später waren die Stoffe des Rockes bis zu ihrem Bauch hochgeschoben und nur ein kleines Höschen verdeckte die Stelle, die er sehen, schmecken, küssen und ficken wollte.

Sie keuchte, als dieser absolut begehrenswerte Mann sie in höchstem Maße erregt auf den Rücken drehte und nicht gerade sanft ihr Kleid in die Höhe schob. Sein Knurren und der Grad seiner Erregung, an dem sie nicht ganz schuldlos war und welche ihr ein kleines Gefühl von Macht gab, machte sie noch geiler, als sie ohnehin schon war. „Bitte, ich möchte dass, Sie meine Nippel verwöhnen, ich möchte ... ahhhh." Sie keuchte laut auf, als sich sein Mund fester um ihre Brustwarze schloss. Ihre Hand griff nach unten und mit fahrigen Bewegungen wollte sie sich ihres Höschens entledigen. Sie gierte geradezu nach Berührung und nichts sollte dabei im Weg sein.

Lucius wusste, was sie wollte, doch er hatte noch etwas anderes vor und schlug ihre Hand spielerisch von ihrem Höschen weg. „Na, na, na, Kleines", tadelte er lächelnd, „nicht so gierig." Er sah ihr tief in die blauen Augen und setzte sich wieder auf, nicht ohne sich vorher noch einmal ausgiebig um ihre steif aufgerichteten Knospen zu kümmern. Als er sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln hingekniet hatte, streckte Lucius eine Hand aus und strich ihr hauchzart über ihre bebende Vulva. Ihre Nässe war deutlich spürbar und Lucius beugte sich vor, um diesen wunderbaren weiblichen Duft tief in sich aufzusaugen. Was gab es schönes, als eine vor Erregung bebende Frau, die auf seine Berührungen reagierte?

Er drückte ihre Schenkel noch ein wenig weiter auseinander, um noch besseren Einblick auf ihre Spalte zu erhaschen. Dann fuhr er mit zwei Fingern am Rand des Höschens entlang, so dass der Stoff in ihre Scham gedrückt und von ihrem eigenen Saft durchtränkt wurde. Lucius lachte auf. „Mhhhh", schnurrte er, „eine rasierte Möse …. Sehr geil."

Sie bäumte sich auf, als der Stoff ihres Höschens zwischen ihre Schamlippen gedrückt wurde. Unvermittelt richtete sie sich auf. Sie wollte seine nackte Haut spüren, wollte ihn erkunden und herausfinden, ob er wirklich unter seiner teuren Kleidung so gut aussah, wie sie vermutete. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung streifte sie ihm die Jacke von den Schultern und beschäftigte sich sofort mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Mit geübten Bewegungen hatte sie die Vielzahl von Knöpfen in sekundenschnelle aufgeknöpft. Sachte, nur mit den Fingerspitzen für sie unter den glatten, kühlen Stoff, reizte sie die warme Haut auf seinem Bauch. Er hatte ausgeprägte Bauchmuskeln, stellte sie zufrieden fest. Diese spannte er an, als sie mit ihren begehrlichen Händen darüber fuhr. Sie erkundete seine glatte, klar definierte Brust, die wenig Brusthaar aufzuweisen hatte. Als ihre Finger über seine Brustwarzen fuhren, stellten sie sich ebenso auf, wie ihre. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, beugte sich nach vorne und nahm einen seiner kleinen Nippel in den Mund. Stöhnend warf er den Kopf nach hinten. Sie schloss vor purer Leidenschaft die Augen. Er konnte sie allein mit seinen Seufzern und diesem animalischen Knurren zum Höhepunkt bringen, schätzte sie. Ihre Hände fuhren derweil um seine schmalen Hüften herum und erkundeten seinen Rücken, der abgesehen von einigen Narben, die sie fühlen konnte, glatt war und voll von festen Muskelsträngen , die sich hinunter zu einem ziemlich eindrucksvollen Hintern zogen.

Ihre Hände waren feingliedrig, warm und weich - ihre Fingernägel nicht zu lang, ordentlich gefeilt – so wie seine – und das wusste ein Lucius Malfoy zu schätzen. Frauen mit zu langen Fingernägeln konnten beim Sex nicht nur verräterische Spuren hinterlassen, sondern den Mann auch ernsthaft verletzen. Nachdem er den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und lustvoll aufgestöhnt hatte, sah er sie wieder an. Mittlerweile saß sie direkt vor ihm, die Beine noch immer weit gespreizt. Das Kleid über die Schenkel gerafft und die wunderbaren Brüste hingen aus ihrem Dekolletee. Schamlos – so wie ein Mann es von einer Hure erwartete. Und er genoss es. Wie lusttötend es war doch, wenn sich eine Frau im falschen Moment auf Schicklichkeit und Moral besann … Er hatte ein derartiges Beispiel als Ehefrau.

Lucius hob die Hand und legte sie ihr auf die Wange, wobei seine Finger an ihrem Hals vorbei zu ihrem Hinterkopf griffen. Er zog sie näher zu sich und leckte sich über die Lippen, als er auf die ihren starrte, die vor Verlangen bebten. „Küss mich, Kleines." Ihre Hände, die immer noch über seinen breiten Rücken fuhren, legten sich auf seine ausgeprägten Schulterblätter und zogen ihn näher zu sich heran. Nur noch kurz schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, dass, wenn sie ihn wieder küsste, die letzte Distanz zu diesem Mann, einem Kunden, nicht mehr vorhanden war. Sie übertrat eine Grenze, die normalerweise nicht überschritten werden sollte. Ein Kuss war das Intimste überhaupt und er stand nur einem Liebespaar zu, welches sie definitiv nicht waren. Sie waren zahlender Kunde und Dienstleistende. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die sonst üblichen Regeln bei diesem Mann nicht galten. Sie wollte, dass er sich in ihr verlor, so wie sie es schon längst aufgegeben hatte, sich gegen seine magische Anziehungskraft zu wehren. Leicht seufzend erfüllte sie seinen Wunsch, als er verlangend seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn sanft und langsam erkunden. Sie wollte eine zärtliche Gespielin für ihn sein.

Doch aus diesem Plan wurde nichts. Sobald sie ihren Mund öffnete, drang er fast mit Gewalt mit seiner Zunge in sie ein. Tief, hart und leidenschaftlich begann er sie zu küssen. Sie erwartete jeden Moment, dass er sie in die Lippe biss. Das Eigenartige an diesem Vorgehen war aber, dass sie es genoss, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Wild beantwortete sie seinen Vorstoß und blieb seiner Zunge nichts schuldig. Wie in einem erbitterten Duell focht sie mit ihm und beide unterbrachen den Kuss erst, als ihnen die Luft zum Atmen ausging. Keuchend bog sie ihren Hals zurück, als er begann seine Lippen auch dort einzusetzen.

Küssend, leckend und saugend arbeitete er sich an ihrem Hals entlang, während seine Hände den Weg wieder zurück zu ihren Brüsten fanden und an den steifen Nippeln zogen und drückten. Ihr Stöhnen reizte ihn noch mehr, er wollte endlich in ihre Enge eindringen und ihr zeigen, wie gut ein Malfoy die Frauen verstand. Er wollte ihr zeigen, dass kein anderer Mann ihr derartige Lust verschaffen konnte und er wollte sie - wenigstens für diese Nacht - besitzen. Als er an ihrer Schulter angelangt war, sah er auf und ihr tief in die Augen. „Setz dich auf mich, Kleines", befahl er sanft, aber nachdrücklich, „ich will deine nasse Möse spüren."

Das musste man ihr nicht zweimal sagen. Dieser Mann wusste instinktiv, was sie herbeisehnte. Sofort brachte sie ihre langen Beine in Position, schlang sie um seine Hüften und saß, im nächsten Moment auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Verlangend rieb sie ihre geschwollene Perle durch den nassen Stoff ihres Höschens an Lucius' freigelegtem Schwanz. „Würden Sie so freundlich sein und mich von meinem Kleid befreien?" Sie hatte die Regeln zwar schon ein paar Mal gebrochen heute Abend, doch sie wusste immer noch, dass der aristokratische Lucius Malfoy sehr viel Wert auf Höflichkeit legte. Sie hoffte jedoch gleichzeitig, dass er ihr nicht nur das Kleid ausziehen würde, sondern auch ihr Höschen. Sie presste ihren Unterleib noch enger an Lucius' und leckte verlangend an seinem Hals entlang.

Der Hausherr machte kurzen Prozess. Er griff in ihren Ausschnitt und riss das Kleid kurzerhand auseinander. Das Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff, erfüllte den Raum, doch niemand störte sich daran. Zu geil waren sie darauf, den anderen endlich zu spüren und schon längst hatten sie vergessen, wie sie eigentlich zueinander standen. Sie war nicht länger eine Hure, sie war für diesen Moment eine seiner Gespielinnen.

Das Kleid wurde in eine Ecke geworfen und Lucius blickte auf den Rest Stoff, der sich noch zwischen ihnen befand. Ein letztes Mal rieb er seine Hand über ihre Scham. „Setz dich auf mich." Irritiert sah sie ihn an, doch Lucius fuhr mit zwei Fingern unter den Stoff und schob ihn zur Seite, so dass er ungehindert in die eindringen konnte, als sie sich langsam auf ihn gleiten ließ.

Noch einmal hob sie kurz ihr Gesäß und mit einem langezogenen "Ahhhhhhhhhrrrrrrr" ließ sie sich auf Lucius' hartem Penis nieder. Er füllte sie aus wie selten ein Schwanz zuvor. Nur kurz blieb sie regungslos, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Sie spürte, wie Lucius' Hände um sie herum fuhren und verlangend ihren Po kneten. Sie schlang nun außer ihren Beinen auch ihre Arme um seinen Hals und während sie anfing sich einer Schlange gleich auf ihm zu bewegen, konnte sie endlich das tun, was sie seitdem sie seiner ansichtig wurde, tun wollte. Sie vergrub genießerisch beide Hände in seinen langen Haaren.

„Es fühlt sich so gut an … du fühlst dich gut an", wimmerte sie an seiner Schulter und bemerkte überhaupt nicht, dass sie ihn duzte. Dies war ebenfalls eine Regel, die sie zu brechen bereit war … .für ihn. Längst schon hatte er den Status des „Kunden" hinter sich gelassen.

Lucius lehnte sich nach hinten, um sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden abzustützen, während er mit seinem anderen Arm ihren Körper fest umschlungen hielt. Sie kniete auf den Boden, was ihm sein Eindringen erleichterte. Immer und immer wieder, stieß er zu und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als sie ihn umklammerte und den Kopf an seinem Hals vergrub. Sie wimmerte bei jedem Stoß weiter und flüsterte Worte, die seine Leidenschaft nur noch mehr anfachten. Ihre Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er sie küssen konnte, ihre Schläfe, ihre Nase, ihre Wange, ihren Mund … Immer wieder presste Lucius sie auf sich, knetete ihre runden Pobacken, versenkte sich tief in ihr. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Er wollte nicht länger warten. Er wollte sich in ihr ergießen.

„Oh, mon dieu.", keuchte sie, als sie fühlte, wie tief er in ihr war. Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und er wusste genau in welchem Winkel er eindringen musste, dass er mit seinem prachtvollen Stab diesen einen Punkt berührte. Sie fühlte ihren Höhepunkt unweigerlich näher kommen. Die Intensität seiner Stöße und diese Mischung zwischen Schmerz und süßem Verlangen, welches er bei ihr auslöste, reichte ihr jedoch bei weitem nicht. Sie wusste, sie würde mit ihm den ultimativen Orgasmus haben und um das Gefühl noch zu verstärken, schob sie eine Hand zwischen sie beide und begann ihren Kitzler zu reiben. Immer hemmungsloser und unkontrollierter wurden ihre Bewegungen. Sie fühlte eine Welle auf sich zu rauschen, die sie mit sich reißen und verschlingen würde. Die Wände ihrer Vagina zogen sich zusammen und sie gab sich diesem einen unendlichen intensiven Gefühl hin, welches sie mit riss. Laut schrie sie ihren Orgasmus heraus, sich nebelhaft daran erinnernd nicht allein im Haus zu sein, so biss sie dem ekstasisch keuchenden Mann in die Schulter.

Doch er verspürte keinen Schmerz, im Gegenteil, als der Orgasmus über sie herein brach, hielt auch er sich nicht länger zurück. Er wollte mit ihr gemeinsam auf der Welle der Lust schwimmen und diesen Moment der Zärtlichkeit zusammen mit ihr genießen. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und zog sie mit sich, nur um sie fest zu umarmen und ein paar letzte Stöße zu machen. Dann kam auch er. Lucius drückte sie an ihrem Po fest auf sich und pumpte das Zeichen seiner Lust in ihre zuckende Möse. Sein Mund suchte ihren und mit einer sehnsuchtsvollen Intensität teilte er seinen Höhepunkt mit dieser bezaubernden, jungen Hexe.

Atemlos küssten sie sich weiter, auch noch, als ihr Höhepunkt und augenscheinlich auch seiner, längst abgeklungen war. Was war es nur, dass sie beide so fasziniert voneinander schienen und diesen Augenblick der Lust und Leidenschaft so unbeschwert und selbstverständlich miteinander geteilt hatten, als würden sie sich schon länger kennen? Sie wollte keinesfalls seinen erschlaffenden Penis aus ihrer nassen Spalte lassen. Immer noch schmiegte sie sich eng an Lucius und versuchte durch das Anspannen ihrer Muskeln ein Herausgleiten seines Schwanzes zu verhindern. „Nur einen Moment noch ... einen Moment", bat sie ihn und streichelte ihm sanft über das aristokratisch geschnittene Gesicht. Sie fragte sich, wann er sich wieder daran erinnerte, wer sie war.

Lucius nickte und strich seinerseits eine von Lustschweiß, feuchte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Wieder küsste er sie, diesmal zärtlich und gefühlvoll. Mit keiner seiner anderen Gespielinnen hatte er etwas erlebt, das diesem auch nur im Ansatz hatte gleich kommen können.

Er wartete, bis sich ihrer beider Atmung wieder einigermaßen stabilisiert hatte und sah sie schließlich lange und intensiv an. „Wie heißt du eigentlich, Kleines?", fragte er und grinste sie lausbubenhaft an.

„Mein Name ist ..." Sie überlegte. Normalerweise benutzte sie immer einen falschen Namen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie das, was sie mit diesem Mann erlebte hatte, nicht unter 'normal' einzustufen war. Er war nicht einer ihrer üblichen Kunden und sie beschloss, dieses eine Mal ihren richtigen Namen zu benutzen. Es kam ihr falsch vor, ihn in ihrer Identität zu täuschen, er verdiente es nicht. „Fleur Delacour", flüsterte sie leise, als wären noch andere in diesem Raum, die ihren Namen nicht hören sollten.

Für einen Moment ließ er ihren Namen in sich nachklingen. Er sagte ihm nichts, doch etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Erneut strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Haar und lächelte dann. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber meine alten Knochen wollen nicht mehr so recht", scherzte er. „Darf ich dich zu einem angenehmeren Ambiente entführen?" Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht erst ab, sondern presste sie noch fester auf sich, so dass er sich mit ihr erheben und zum Kamin gehen konnte. Ihm als Hausherrn stand die Möglichkeit offen, in jeden Kamin des Hauses zu flohen.

Zwei Sekunden später manifestierten sie sich in seinem großen, geräumigen Schlafzimmer mit dem breiten französischen Himmelbett. Noch immer trug er sie. Da die Hauselfen alle Kamine immer pingelig zu säubern hatten, war nicht ein Stück Dreck an ihnen. Mit wenigen Schritten trug er sie zu seinem Bett und legte sie auf das schwarze Laken. Er wartete nicht, bis sie sich in die Kissen gekuschelt hatte, sondern folgte ihr umgehend und zog schließlich die Decke über sie beide.

„Fleur de la cour …..", wiederholte er und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne ihres langen, silberblonden Haares. „Meine Blume des Hofes … Ich würde dich gern wieder sehen." Sie schmiegte sich wohlig an seine breite Brust. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen, dass sie vergaß, wo und bei wem sie eigentlich war und dass sie keinesfalls bei einem Kunden übernachten sollte. „Ich würde dich auch sehr gerne wieder sehen ... mon Louis." Sie sprach seinen Namen lang gedehnt und erlaubte sich seit langer Zeit, einen leichten französischen Akzent. Diesen hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt. Sie befanden sich schließlich in der magischen Welt und eine ordentliche Aussprache, auch wenn es nicht die eigene Muttersprache war, war für sie wichtig gewesen und für eine begabte Hexe eine Kleinigkeit dies umzusetzen. In seltenen, sehr intimen Momenten, fiel sie jedoch manchmal in ihre Muttersprache zurück.

„Vielleicht könntest du das nächste Mal meinen Namen erwähnen, wenn du mit meiner Agentur sprichst. Ich bin sicher Madam Melcour hat nichts dagegen, wenn du ihr sagst, dass du mich willst", bemerkte sie schüchtern. Sie konnte es gar nicht richtig fassen, dass dieser interessante und durch seine bodenlose Arroganz bekannte Mann, sich ausgerechnet für sie interessierte. Ganz tief in ihr drin mahnte sie eine energische Stimme, trotz allem Distanz zu wahren und sich nicht noch in Malfoy zu verlieben, aber resignierend musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es wohl längst schon passiert war.

Lucius lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die junge Hexe an sich gezogen. Nun streichelte er ihren Rücken, während er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Brust spürte. Gedankenverloren strich er ihr immer und immer wieder an der Wirbelsäule entlang. „Du musst nicht zurückkehren", sagte er schließlich langsam. „Ich werde mich mit Sicherheit nicht von Narzissa trennen, aber ich könnte dir ein kleines Häuschen irgendwo kaufen und eine Direktverbindung zu meinem Kamin herstellen. Wenn du willst …"

„Du willst mir ein Häuschen kaufen?" Fleur richtet sich soweit auf, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Aber du kennst mich doch gar nicht. Was wenn ich doch ganz anders bin, als du meinst. Ich will nicht, dass du ein Haus für mich kaufst. Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein und ich will mein Studium fertig machen. Deswegen bin ich überhaupt bei diesem Escort Service. Ich brauchte das Geld und es schien - im Gegensatz zu anderen Tätigkeiten - einfach zu sein. Madam Melcour bezahlt gut. " Sie beugte sich zu ihm küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund. „Ich würde mich gerne weiter mit dir treffen und du sollst auch auf gar keinen Fall deine Ehefrau für mich verlassen, aber lass es uns ganz unverbindlich tun. Ich werde mir vielleicht etwas anderes als den Escort Service suchen. Ich war lange genug dort ..." Sie biss sich überlegend auf die Unterlippe. Noch niemals zuvor war sie von einem Mann abhängig und so sehr sie sein Angebot freute, es kam für sie nicht in Frage. Aber sie würde für ihn ihre Anstellung aufgeben. Er war mit Sicherheit ein besitzergreifender Mann und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er nicht teilen wollte, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er eventuell sehr eifersüchtig auf ihre anderen Kunden sein könnte.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war nur ein Angebot." Innerlich trat ihm sein verletzter Stolz gewaltig in den Magen, andere Frauen hätten sich eine Hand für einen derartigen Vorschlag abgehext - sie dagegen lehnte einfach ab. „Ich wollte dir lediglich helfen, von dieser unsympathischen Melcour fortzukommen." Beleidigt zog er unbewusst eine Schnute. „Aber wenn du natürlich gern deinen Job weiter machen möchtest …"

Sie fühlte, wie die Stimmung um schlug und das Allerletzte, was sie wollte, war, sich hier mit diesem Mann zu streiten. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, war er so zärtlich und liebevoll gewesen und nun blitzte in seinen Augen verletzter Stolz. Sie seufzte, küsste seine nackte Brust und versuchte sich noch enger an ihn zu schmiegen. „Du verstehst mich falsch, Lucius. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass du dies tun willst, obwohl wir uns noch nicht lange kennen. Aber ich habe Angst, deinen Ansprüchen nicht zu genügen. Ich befürchte, wenn du die Nase voll von mir hast, dass du mir alles wieder nimmst und ich stünde dann auf der Straße. Lieber möchte ich unabhängig sein und ich werde diesen Job nicht weiter machen. Du hast doch sicher deine Verbindungen. Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mir statt des Häuschens einen neuen Job beschaffst?"

Er zog die Nase kraus. „Warum sollte ich dir alles wieder wegnehmen wollen? Ob ich dir nun ein Häuschen kaufe oder nicht, das macht sich nicht wirklich bemerkbar. Und natürlich würdest du eine Apanage bekommen." Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, aber sein Stolz hatte sich wieder beruhigt, sie wollte sich nicht anderen Männern hingeben. Das war die Hauptsache. Wenn, dann sollte er der Einzige sein. Im Geiste bereitete er bereits fünf Notizen vor, die er morgen per Eule verschicken wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich kenne dich ja kaum, mon Louis." Sie lächelte ihn nun an und fühlte, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie hatte den Sturm im Wasserglas noch einmal abgewendet. „Ich wäre mit dem Job aber wesentlich glücklicher. Ich mag nicht immerzu warten, bis du zwischen deinen Geschäften und deinen Verpflichtungen als Ehemann für einige Augenblicke zu mir kommst. Ich muss etwas tun. Ich bin eine umtriebige Seele."

„Du wirst dir noch wünschen, ich hätte wesentlich mehr Geschäfte zu erledigen", grinste er und entspannte sich sichtlich. Leise seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und gab sich der zwanglosen Atmosphäre hin – ohne Streit, ohne Anklage und ohne Vorwürfe. Wäre jeder Tag so, sein Leben wäre einfach …

The End


End file.
